<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mineral Island: Settling on You by RaeliasChronicles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414437">Mineral Island: Settling on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeliasChronicles/pseuds/RaeliasChronicles'>RaeliasChronicles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeliasChronicles/pseuds/RaeliasChronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a trashed fanfic idea comes back to haunt the writer? And what’s worse, it drags her into a forgotten world. Can she remember the plot and escape in time? (OC becomes Claire) (Claire/Cliff pairing) Eventual Romance.</p><p>(Temporary Hiatus)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire the Farmer/Cliff (Harvest Moon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mineral Island: Settling on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the plot or characters of Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town in any sense and have no plans to copyright or profit of this writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Author Notice: </strong>
</p><p>I haven't abandoned the story, but I wanted to inform those who are following me that I'm going to change this first chapter around. I'm not proud of it and I know it can be better written. Here is the new summary that I plan to stick with from this moment on. I hope you find it interesting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Summary: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What happens when a trashed fanfic idea comes back to haunt the writer? And what’s worse, it drags her into a forgotten world. Can she remember the plot and escape in time? (OC becomes Claire.) (Claire/Cliff pairing) Eventual Romance.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>This story won't be worked on until I've caught up on my other fanfics.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>